


On The Nose

by neosaiyanangel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Monster Cutie, Mutation, Wing Kink, sensitive wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Her mutation has always been strong. When it takes a flying leap off a cliff, Jean can’t help but feel self-conscious. Thankfully, Scott is there for her.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	On The Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



Jean knew it was bound to happen eventually. Her mutation was strong. Very strong. As she got older, it expressed itself more and more. Her aura was like a rising phoenix.

But this? It was a little on the nose, even with how shocking it was.

Finally it had expressed itself in a physical manner. If only it wasn’t so annoying, or ugly, she could’ve managed better. Hidden it so people wouldn’t stare. It was too obvious, though. So she was doing what most teenagers would do: hide in her room and hope it would go away soon.

The professor had already been by. He had been not so shocked as intrigued. No judgment, either, which Jean was relieved by. He’d given her permission to stay in her room for a while as she adjusted to her new form.

There was one person she dreaded showing beyond all the others. Maybe she could hide them in a hoodie?

As she struggled to shove them fully into the baggiest hoodie she had available - not many choices as hoodies weren’t really her thing - she could feel him coming close.

_ Stay calm, Jean. Maybe he won’t notice? _

...yeah, right.

As he stopped in front of her door, part of the already rebuilt wing of the mansion, she finished shoving them into her hoodie. It bulged out from the voluminous appendages. It was contained now at least. The only  _ more _ obvious mutation was the rainbow of feathers surrounding her face. Those were airy enough to  _ maybe _ be mistaken for hair. Somehow.

She scooted over to the door just as he rapped his knuckles on the wood. “Jean?”

He barely got the word out before she opened the door. Jean steeled herself for his reaction. The glasses made it hard to see it. Why did he have to have such a strong power that needed such a leash?

“Jean?” The confusion was palpable.

She looked around the hallway quickly before hissing, “Get in here!”

He obeyed, taking a few steps into her room as she shut the door behind him. Jean paused with her hand on the doorknob. Again steeling herself, she turned back around to Scott.

“Why are you hiding away from everyone?” Scott asked without preamble, his worry obvious.

What in the world should she say to that? Randomly she blurted out, “Girl troubles.”

“Uh-huh.” He bent over slightly like he was peering closer at something. “Are those feathers?” He was pointing at the bottom of her hoodie. Far too late, she realized that the tips of them were sticking out.

Letting out a literal undignified squawk, she desperately tried tucking them in further.

“Jean, what’s going on?”

“I’m just not feeling well,” Jean said forcefully.

“Look. Jean. I know you like to be private, but you’ve got me worried.” He repeated, “ _ What is going on _ ?”

Jean closed her eyes. It looked like she would have to face it sooner than she’d hoped.

...It would be fine. If anyone would give her a fair gauge on how awful she looked, it would be Scott. At least she could prepare herself.

“You know how puberty tends to make mutations more prominent?” she asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, she murmured, “Mine just got worse.”

Now worked up, she dramatically tore the hoodie off with her powers. The accursed things billowed out, stretching in relief as the prison relented.

“Wings?” Scott vaguely said.

“In all colors of the rainbow,” Jean confirmed. She tried to flatten the feathers along her head that stuck up. As always, they stubbornly resisted.

“A little on the nose,” he noted. Scott noted, awe in his voice, “They’re beautiful.”

Jean blinked. Not quite the reaction she expected.

“Do they hurt?”

“No,” she assured him. “No pain. Just  _ annoyed _ .”

He hesitantly reached out towards them. “Can I touch them?”

Jean flushed. She was already feeling rather naked considering her shirt was so holey to allow the wings room. Touching them would be even more intimate.

She shook her head. It was Scott. If there was anyone she wanted to be intimate with, it would be him.

She swallowed. “Go ahead.”

Scott took a step closer and stroked a hand along the top of her left wing. Her body jolted at the fact that it felt  _ so good _ …

“Jean? Is that okay?” Scott was clearly anxious about her reaction. The look on her face must be pretty weird.

“Y-yes,” she breathed. “Keep going.”

“Okay.” He began letting his hands flow through the feathers like they were a river. It sent chills up Jean’s spine as sensitive areas were stimulated by his touch.

“I, uh…” Scott was flushing now. Jean could feel his reaction as she noticed her powers were reaching out to him, to share the feeling.

She smiled.


End file.
